Distant Memories
by SpottedleafLover
Summary: What happened if the "Prophecy of Seven" wasn't the Prophecy of Seven but the Prophecy of Eight? This tale is Skylar's tale. Join Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Jason on this epic tale of defeating Gaea once in for all.


Chapter one—Piper:

"Jason, this might be confusing-like the dream might-that said, I had a dream." Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and Percy were on an adventure to stop Gaea from destroying the world.

"Maybe. But not about this subject. This was about the prophecy." Piper replied coldly. "Get everybody to gather at the deck. I'll be waiting there."

…

"So…Piper…" Annabeth said. "I was working on a plan to get Gaea. This better be important. I don't want to waste any time."

"Don't worry," Jason reassured her. "Piper told me that this was important. I don't think she wants to gather us here for nothing."

"Okay, let's just get this over with." Frank muttered.

"This isn't non-important, I promise." Piper began. "But I had a dream about the prophecy of seven. Or should I say—eight? Anyways, it was Aphrodite, my mother, telling me something. I don't remember all of it, but this is what I remember. _While the earth mother shall stir, a skilled archer will occur._

"Skilled archer?" Percy echoed. "A child of Apollo or one of Artemis's hunters, I think..."

"I think it would more likely be child of Apollo. But which side of Apollo? His roman side or his Greek side?" Hazel asked.

"He doesn't really change much," Leo pointed out. "Heck, his name doesn't even change!"

"True," Jason agreed. "Are there any other lines?"

"No," Piper shook her head. "Unless…unless it was wiped out of my mind."

At that moment, a letter, a piece of half-burnt paper whizzed about one centimeter from Leo's face.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did I do?!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know. But we better read the note." Frank said. "It says…"

Whoever you are, I need your help.

I am a half-blood.

I know you are half-bloods, too.

But I need your help, honestly.

I am with a son of Hermes. His name is Zak.

Hurry! I don't have much longer!

"A cry for help?!" Hazel almost screeched. "We—we need to help! He—or she—is with a son of Hermes. They might have a message for us, who knows?"

"No duh they need help," Leo said sarcastically. "Why else would they send the note?"

"Leo," Frank warned. "Who are we going to send?"

"All of us." Percy replied. "Let's go. Fast!"

…

Piper saw a boy unconscious. For a moment, that was all she saw. Then a girl, with long, brown hair tied in a ponytail began to fire arrows at a monster. The monster was a hellhound. But it wasn't a normal hellhound. It was taller, and bigger. It had one grey eye and one scarlet red eye.

A mound of gold, silver, and coins rose the hellhound to the sky—no doubt about it, it was Hazel's doing. Hazel's father, Pluto, was the god of the dead and the god of the rich. Hazel was born with powers to summon riches—diamonds, blocks of gold—things like that. Although these riches were worth a lot, they were cursed, bringing any people who weren't Hazel, or a child of Pluto (Hades's, whatever).

Percy drew his sword—riptide—and gave a wild leap to the hellhound. He sliced his left head, causing blood to go everywhere.

"Hey, you!" Piper yelled to the girl who was stunned, staring at Percy. "Get the son of Hermes—Zak, if that was his name—and come here right now!" Piper used charm speak, and that was her main power. Her mother was Aphrodite, yes—but she wasn't a drama queen like the most. Piper was a sporty girl, and it was almost impossible to think she was the daughter of the goddess of beauty.

"O—Okay!" the girl called back as she ran towards her companion—the boy, Zak. She ran up to Piper. "Hi—you're the half-bloods that I asked for help, right?"

"Yes," Piper replied. "N—" she broke off when she saw the boy. A tear trickled out of the girl's eye. "Oh…"

"I know," she whispered. "He's dead. I know. She told me this would happen…" she sighed. "But—I suppose I should thank you for helping me. If it—if it—" her voice cracked.

"It's going to be okay. But you said you were a half-blood. Who's your godly parent?" Piper asked the girl. "Oh—and what's your name?"

"Skylar. Skylar Hope." The girl replied. "My father is Apollo."

A jolt went down Piper's back. This girl—Skylar—was a daughter of Apollo? _While the earth mother shall stir, a skilled archer will occur. _That is what Aphrodite said to her. "W-well, I think the hellhound-thing is dead now."

Skylar gave a sigh of relief. "Good. That thing was chasing Zak and me…" she sighed again. "It did that to prevent us from giving a message to 'the seven', or something. Rachael, who sent us, told me…well…" Skylar put Zak down and pulled out a letter. "Here it is," she said.

"What is it? And who is it for?"

"Well, you said you were Piper, correct?"

"Yeah…what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…because I shot the arrow with a letter for help because of the floating ship." Skylar explained. "Rachael told me to look for that." Rachael was one of Annabeth and Percy's friends.

"Oh…okay." Piper took the letter.

Dear Half-Bloods of the Prophecy,

This is Rachael from Camp Half-Blood. I had a dream, and it was with all the gods.

Apollo said that one of his daughters would be in the prophecy.

Hermes disagreed, and said "No. One of my sons shall."

They began to argue, and Zeus had to break it up.

"Stop," he said. "Apollo's daughter shall be the one in the prophecy.

Gaea is rising, and we need more help. Messengers will no good."

I have sent Skylar because at the end of my dream Apollo said,

"…Hope. Skylar Hope shall be the one."

A few weeks later Skylar arrived.

Piper stared at the letter. "…Skylar, did Rachael tell you why she sent you?"

"Uh…no, I suppose. She just said, 'we need a fighter to defend Zak, the messenger. Who knows, they need backup. I think Skylar Hope should go.' So, I went."

"Okay then. But have you read the letter?"

"No…"

…

Jason brought Skylar in, while Hazel and Frank had buried Zak. Piper explained to Skylar about the prophecy and she was one of the eight.

"So we have to do introductions," Annabeth said. "Remember that there are some roman god children and some Greek god children. I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"And I'm Percy, son of Poseidon."

"Hazel, daughter of Pluto."

"As you should know, I'm Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite."

"Yo. I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus."

"Son of Mars. Frank."

"And I'm Jason. My dad is Jupiter."

"Well, I guess I'll say my name, too…" Skylar sighed. "I'm Skylar Hope, daughter of Apollo." She looked at all of us. "Nice to meet you."

"Eh, it's cool." Leo said while fiddling with something metal in his hands. It looked like a bunch of wires and metal put together.

Everybody stared at him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Leo said, still fiddling with the thing. He looked up and shoved it into his belt pocket.

Silence.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "Stop looking at me like that! It's _seriously, _seriously freaking me out. Please stop."

Skylar broke the silence, beginning to laugh. She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she said.

"So…" Percy eyed them all like they were children in a playground. "Annabeth told me her plan…I guess I'll share it with you."


End file.
